sageclans_prophecies_and_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Next OC Ideas!
WELCOME! This is a page for everyone to take a OC from, and I'll make sure to make them creative! ~Note: If you take an OC, make sure to put "Taken" under the OC form~ ''' ---- ROBINHEART '''Name: '''Robinheart '''Gender: '''Either '''Age: '''12-119 moons old '''Pelt & Eyes: '''S/he has a long/short-furred, blue-grey pelt, and beautiful/handsome blue eyes '''Personality: Robinheart seems like your ordinary everyday happy cat, who cares for all his/her Clanmates. But, (a cared one of theirs dying, or you can make up your own idea!) caused he/she to be down for awhile. But he/she managed to get back on their paws and to work, but sometimes when s/he's reminded of (the traumatic event, or the person that suffered from it), s/he can be down for awhile. But s/he is mainly a happy cat, who does her best to help others. PROS * Generous * Caring * Kind, except when s/he's mad * Her/his's hard time making up a joke can actually make others laugh * Tries her/his best at everything she does * Has a wide knowledge of herbs * Can be stubborn * Is curious about many things * CONS * Can pity the ones who don't deserve pity * Clumsy on a regular basis * S/he is horrible at fighting, considering she doesn't wish to hurt anything * Can be stubborn * Can be grumpy * Sometimes cats take advantage of his/her's kindness * When down, almost anything can make a spark of anger in her * Sometimes s/he gets distracted when hunting Can be brought down by anything related to the traumatic event ROVI.jpg|Robinheart ROBINHEART.GIF|Robinheart/Boy in Anime ROBINN.GIF|Robinheart/Girl in Anime ---- WIRE Name: Wire Gender: Tom Age: 1-150 moons old Pelt & Eyes: Small, short-furred brown/grey pelt with golden eyes Personality: '''Wire is a creative and thoughtful cat, causing him to be a quite quiet cat. He is known to be soft-spoken and not talk alot, but if you can start up a conversation with him, you'll be fascinated by how just one cat can think. He keeps his thoughts in his head because he knows you can't handle them. He is frankly a bit shy, and it's very hard to get him angry. But when you do get him angry, he will shut you out of his world forever, and forget you're even a living thing. He has an instinct to be loyal, but he is afraid easily. Battles scare him a bit, and he can be jumpy at times. '''PROS * Creative * Loyal * Thoughtful * Quiet * Intelligent * Shy * Not judging * You must interact with him a lot to be able to get to him and his emotions * Secretive CONS * Can keep in thoughts because is afraid of being judged * When you anger him, he can shut you out of his world forever * Forgetful * Jumpy * Can be a doormat * He has low self-esteem, so when people judge him/laugh at him, he takes it to heart * Afraid of many things * Secretive